highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pinkrain/Sparkpaw
❝ Close your heart to it. ❞ — Sparkpaw to Turtlepaw during one of their many arguments A short furred white tom with black speckling over his face. Currently a medicine cat apprentice in RiverClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental(from his father) x Bombay(from his mother) Description: Sparkpaw is a long legged, lean tom with a full body of white fur, his face, fore-paws and tail are littered with black patches and speckles. He has large, pointed bat like ears and a dark navy blue nose. Possessing heterochromia, Sparkpaw has one green eye and one orange eye. His fur is ruffled and unevenly bristled, as well as him having permanently bloodshot eyes. Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Patterning (#212526) : = Right eye (#d6c8b7, #af906c) : = Left eye (#aaa181, #5e5c4e) : = Inner Ears (#decac6) : = Nose (#21232c) : = Tongue (#b798ae) : = Pawpads (#30323e) Voice: 0:45 Scourge from Tigerstar's death remake Scent: Bitter herbal scents mixed with aloe 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Tactical -' Description of trait * '''+ Inventive -''' Description of trait * '''± Enigmatic -''' Description of trait * '''± Iconoclastic -''' Description of trait * '''− Nihilistic -''' Description of trait * '''− Apathetic -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Toxins/dangerous herbs (Nightshade/deathberries/etc) **Ever since he was introduced to them, Spark has had some bizarre connection to toxins. To a point where he has gone as far as planting his own nightshade gardens. 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Say shit to Beechkit *??? other stuff tba 'Fears' *Herons *Abandonment *His father's spirit *Thunder 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Kittypet Cats Involved: Otterjaw, Lola, Snookkit & Barley Age Range: 0-6 moons *Sparkpaw, Snookkit and Barley are born to a RiverClan senior warrior (Otterjaw) and a kittypet (Lola) *Otterjaw plans on taking both Spark and Snook back to RiverClan when they're old enough, and begins teaching them about the clans, StarClan, ranks and how everything works in the wild. *Otterjaw came over daily to visit his family, naming Sparkkit and Snookkit their new apprentice names before he took them into the clan. *The day Otterjaw was supposed to be taking the apprentices to their new home, he didn't come back to the barn where his family were, they waited days, weeks even moons for his return, but he never did. *Sparkpaw was the most attached to his father, so when he disappeared he began to take an adventure of his own to go and find him. Stumbling upon RiverClan territory and wandering the land for a few days. 'Medicine cat Apprenticeship' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Minnowripple & Nectarstar, Rosepaw and other RiverClan cats Age Range: 6-10 moons *Sparkpaw meets Minnowripple out in the territory, and the two seem to bond instantly. He is taken into RiverClan's camp, where he explains his father's situation to Nectarstar and Minnowripple- however, the two break the news to Sparkpaw that Otterjaw died a long time ago. *He begins his apprenticeship as Minnowripple's apprentice, training to become a medicine cat. *Though, just as he was fitting in, Sparkpaw's hopes of bringing peace were overthrown. Mudskip, though nobody knew, attacked Rosepaw leaving her in a critical condition. He was in shock with what happened, but helped tend to her wounds, the two bonded throughout the experience. *Numerous other cats were targeted, and it started getting to Sparkpaw's head, making him a completely nervous wreck to a point where he lashed out. *Despite all these deaths, the death of Stormeye was the one that got him the most, he'd brought her to camp himself, having to listen to the wails of her orphaned kits. *Minnowripple was one of the last to be attacked, as well as Nectarstar who lost a life, which added to his anger. *Sparkpaw has gradually been warming up even more to his mentor, the two becoming best friends and even family, he looks up to Minnowripple as a father figure. *Now Minnowripple is sick with green-cough, Sparkpaw has sheer determination to help him. Which has been a success for the most part. *Attending his first Half-moon gathering with the medicine cats, Sparkpaw doesn't drink the water or enter with the others, he just sits and waits. *Sparkpaw is on the bad side of the majority of RiverClan, having very few cats to talk to. Those being his father and Dapplepaw. *Nectarstar sends warriors to remove all toxins from his den and surrounding territory, though, Sparkpaw managed to hide his nightshade gardens. *Sparkpaw tends to his second half-moon gathering, where he finds out Brackenberry, a good friend of his from ThunderClan had passed away. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Brackenberry/Medicine cat (deceased)/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"She's.. gone?" :Dovesong/Medicine cat/Met a few times/Dot Rating(s)/87% ::"..I don't really know what to say- she shouldn't of lost Bracken." |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar/Leader/Questioning/Dot Rating(s)/20% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Skyheart/Deputy/Enemy/Dot Rating(s)/0% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Minnowripple/Medicine cat/Adoptive father/Dot Rating(s)/89% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Dapplepaw/Apprentice/Friend/Dot Rating(s)/84% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Turtlepaw/Second Medic apprentice/Enemy/Dot Rating(s)/0% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Pic_1.jpg| Pic.jpg| Pic2.png| Sparkpaw_irl.jpg| Sparkpaw_pixel.png| __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts